One More Suicide
by imawalrus
Summary: Five of a small towns most sought after boys were also those farthest from everyone. They knew what others didn't. And their consecutive suicides plague those who were there years after.


Warnings: Suicide (duh! hello people!), yaoi, het  
  
Notes: I may add on, I'm debating. I probably will because I have nothing better to do in my spare time. And school work is out of the question (unless it's Chemistry, then I *have* to do it).  
  
Disclaimer: I basically don't own any of this. The plot came from Virgin Suicides (great book and movie) and the title came from Marcy Playground's song by that name. Also we all know that I don't own Duo, Quatre, or Trowa. They're my sister's. I only own Heero and Wufei. I've got the Asians ^_^  
  
  
  
One More Suicide  
  
  
  
They seemed untouchable to us. We had known them most of our lives and yet they were still enigmas to us. Each was a different puzzle to figure out, but understanding one helped to understand the next.  
  
Like if you understood Wufei Chang, the easiest because he didn't believe in hiding from the truth, then you could understand the other Asian of the group better. Heero Yuy. Heero was different from Wufei, yet they had similarities. If you understood the cold Japanese boy, then you could figure out his counterpart, Duo Maxwell. The two were as different as night and day, yet that's what made them closer than anyone else. While Heero suppressed his emotions to all but anger Duo slapped on a grinning, cheerful mask to cover his. Their love for each other was far above the love they held for the other three of their friends.  
  
Duo in his cheerfulness and forgiving nature was a lot like Quatre Raberba Winner. Quatre was a petite blonde, heir to a rich corporation and for some reason unknown to most, living in a small town in southern New Jersey. Quatre held a myriad of emotions under his cheerful smile, much like Duo. He however was prone to fierce and violent anger attacks. And as the pattern continues, if you figured out Quatre then you would understand Trowa Barton.  
  
Trowa was probably the hardest to figure out. He was emotionless. He spoke little like Heero, but he showed no emotions and seemed as if nothing could bother him. He did have feelings. He loved Quatre. He loved all of them. He couldn't show it, but we think they must have known despite the fact. We never knew why those five, seemingly so different at first sight, would become so close of friends that anyone else felt awkward around them.  
  
Even now, 27 years after them, we still can't understand it. As 17 year olds the total lack of knowledge of anything was normal. However, now, as 44 year olds, we still can't comprehend it, and that just makes us think about it more.  
  
The only thing we could understand was the order of their deaths.  
  
  
  
Heero Yuy, 17 years old, was the first to go. He killed himself late in August by blowing his brains out with a gun. He was taking no more chances by that time. Heero had tried to kill himself on two other separate occasions but had failed before. This time he had made sure he got it done properly.  
  
First time he had tried to slit his wrists. His guardian had found him before Heero could even pass out. It was a complete disappointment to the Japanese boy. So the next time he jumped off the roof of his house. It was a high fall, which should have killed him had he landed just right. Instead he was able to stand up and walk away from the fall like it hadn't even happened. Literally. His only injury was a broken leg which he set himself much to the disgust of Duo.  
  
  
  
Duo Maxwell, 16 years old, was next to go. The American had claimed it was a calling from God. But we all knew it was in reality Heero calling to him as well as Duo's longing to be with his best friend and soul mate. Heero hadn't even been dead for two weeks before Duo poisoned himself. It was the strongest thing Duo could find and he was dead the second he swallowed.  
  
We were surprised at how long he had lasted.  
  
  
  
Trowa and Quatre died together. Both were 17, it was Trowa's birthday. September 14.* Quatre had hung himself in the flooded basement of Trowa's house. Trowa had drowned himself just underneath the blonde.  
  
Catherine Bloom, Trowa's half-sister, had been the one to find both boys. She now resides in Eulyds Hospital for Insane.  
  
  
  
Wufei Chang, 16 years old, just snapped one day and jumped off a bridge into the town river. He was the last to go. Wufei had stopped going to school after Duo's death because he had been closest to the American friend-wise, though most in touch with Heero spiritually-wise. When they died he seemed lost for the three months between their deaths and his own.  
  
However after Trowa and Quatre died he stopped leaving the house and people were beginning to think he had died to. But he was still alive for ten weeks after their joint suicide. Wufei had lost five close to him, and yet he lasted the longest. His wife of two years (in an arranged marriage, but they loved and honored one another nevertheless) had died when they were both fifteen. She had been killed in a car accident and Wufei had never driven or ridden in an automobile ever since.  
  
They found his body in the cold river, pale and slightly bloated, and very winkled. He was clutching to his chest a letter, the writing blurred and nearly impossible to read. One thing was sure. It was a love letter from one Meiran Chang, just before her death.  
  
  
  
By the time of Wufei's death most of the town had stopped acting surprised. It was just one more suicide. It wasn't a homicide. When the medical examiner's statement came back it reported that Wufei had died two days previously. Exactly three months after Heero's death. Three months and the suicides were over.  
  
Most parents thought it would be contagious and moved away. Most thought if they thought too much about it they would realize those boys weren't insane at all. They were smart, beautiful, and wise beyond anyone could imagine. They knew things we didn't. They understood what we couldn't even begin to fathom.  
  
They seemed to have heard a calling of something greater because none of them had any attachments to this world any way. Only to each other and they seemed to be pulling on another along with Heero in the lead. They seemed peaceful at their deaths  
  
This is their story.  
  
  
  
  
  
*I don't know if that's really Trowa's birthday. If anyone knows when it's really supposed to be, please tell me.  
  
Tell me what you think. That's an order, not a request. Get to it my minions!  
  
I'll probably write more. I mean look at how I ended it. So I'll probably tell their story from Heero's death to Wufei's. The events surrounding the suicides in detail and what happened to the boys in between. That is unless someone tells me that this was utter crap and a waste of their time and they hope I burn in Hell. To which I will reply that I already am and that is why I am contaminating Earth with my crap writing. And probably post anyway.  
  
That's just the way I am. 


End file.
